School and Love
by hillawinxclub
Summary: En un internado d chicos y chicas 12 amigos viviran aventuras extrordinarioas donde estaran aprueba el amor y la amistad
1. Chapter 1

**hola soy yo con mi nueva historia**

**el nombre de la escuela es tomado de rebelde(mexico) elite way school**

**los personajes no me pertenecen son de nickelodeon...etc**

**espero que les guste**

**de la tlnovela rebelde solo tome el nombre de la escuela y ya**

* * *

Pensamiento de nadie( General)

Era la mañana del Cuarto lunes de agosto, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, las puertas de el colegio Elite Way High estaban abiertas, y los profesores ordenaban los salones de clases, algunos estudiantes ya habían llegado, y los demás estaban estacionando sus autos.

los amigos se reencontraron y se podía escuchar como los pasillos y la entrada de la escuela se llenaban que meses antes taba tranquila empezaba a tornarse un poco ruidosa, los nuevos estudiantes se dirigían al a dirección y los viejos entraban con pesar otro año de escolar empezaba, las vacaciones se acababan.

Stella ,yo entiendo que vamos a pasar aqui más de la mitad del año pero en serio tenias que traer todo tu closet-decía la peliroja

bloom, querida no seas graciosa este no es ni la tercera parte de todo mi closet-decía la rubia

claro, como digas-dijo bloom un poco extrañada al ver las 40 maletas que su amiga tenia en el auto

buenos dias jovenes, soy la directora faragonda quisiera darle la bienvenidaa a un nuevo año escolar para los viejos alumnos, es un gusto compartir con ustedes otro año escolar y para los nuevos alumnos quisiera darles una cálida bienvenida y espero que se adapten a nuestro ambiente, como saben el dia de hoy no habrá clases solo relajense y disfruten, desempacar sus maletas, nadan un poco y distraigase, quisiera aclarar par alos nuevos y los viejos alumnos que la sección alfea es para chica y la sección fontana roja para chicos, las chicas no pueden estar en los dormitorios de chicos y viceversa, mañana las clases inician a las 8 en punto y requiero a todos los alumnos en el auditorio en 3 horas.I nos vemos alas 5 chicos- se escuchaba una voz hablar por el parlante

Genial, ahora gracias a Faragonda recordé que las clases empiezan mañana stella-decía mientras cruzaba las brazos

bloom rio con la ocurrencia de su amiga-preocupate de como as ha hacer para guardar todo esa ropa en los dormitorios-dijo bloom

Voy a utilizar este armario vacío,- dijo la rubia

no listes el correo , tenemos otro compañero stella no vamos a estar solo las 3 hay un cuarta chica tonos -dijo bloom

que, ya no seremos solo tu, yo y flora genial-vociferó la rubia-, ahora voy a hacer ", dijo la rubia un poco preocupado

Te ayudaré a encontrar una solución ", dijo Bloom-es la misma de todos los años dijo mientras subieron las escalera

por otro lado un chico de cabellos castaños estaba un poco nervioso, al lado de el estaba una hermosa chica que tenia el mismo color de cabello que el joven y sus ojos eran verdes

Brandoom, no te preocupes los primero días va ha hacer duro para ti ya que eres becado y aqui ala gente no le gusta eso pero no todos son asi, ven vamos y te presento a mis amigas-dijo la ojiverde

brandoom simplemente asintió con la cabeza estaba nervioso, pero le habia costado conseguirr esa beca y ahora que la tendría nada lo detendría, siguió caminado por el largo pasillo de la escuela hasta encontrar una puerta que estab en la esquina, flora simplemente too la puerta esperando que le abrieran

quien es-se escucho una voz que provenía de adentro

soy flora-decia la castaña

flora, ya te abro-decía la pelirroja al tiempo que habría la puerta-que alegría verte-dijo bloom mientras abrazaba a su amiga

bloom este es mi primo brandom va estar con nosotras este año-decia castaña mientras señalaba al chico que estaba asu lado

un gusto-dijo bloom mientras extendía su mano para apretarla con la de brandoom

y stella-dijo flora

cambiandose, ya sabes como es moda por aqui, ropa por allla-dijo bloom mientras reía

pero que hacen alla afuera, sabes que si descubren que brandoom esta alli lo expulsaran, rapido pasen antes de que lo vean-dijo bloom-dejenme y busco mi abrigo, y vamos afuera, por cierto flora pon tu maleta en tu closet, ya que stella trajo exceso de ropa y como tendremo una nueva compañera, no tiene donde poner l de ella y dijo que iba a usar tu closet,de hecho casi lo hace asi que asegurate antes de que stella lo invada-dijo bloom mientras reia, flora inmediatamente hizo lo que su amiga le recomendó

stella, flora o y su primo nos vamos a la piscina te esperamos alla-grito bloom

esta bien-se escucho la voz de la rubia del otro lado de la puerta

vamos-dijo flora a lo que bloom asintió mientras tomaba su abrigo


	2. Chapter 2

Pensamiento de nadie

padre-dijo un joven de ojos azules- te prometo que no volveré a pelear con john

no-dijo un hombre de unos 40 años- ya te di muchas oportunidades y las desaprovechastes todas, peleas, regaños, has suspendido 3 materias el año pasado, si yo no hablo con el director entonces hubieras perdido el año.

pero padre, yo te juro que...-el chico de los ojos azules no pudo terminar de hablar porque su padre lo interrumpió

no, ya la decicion esta tomada, ya hable con la directora de la escuela mañana mismo te vas-dijo el hombre

¡Esto no es justo!-grito el rubio de ojos azules

sky, querido todo esto es por tu bien, cuantas veces no nos llamó el director porque habías hecho un escándalo en pleno colegio-dijo dulcemente una mujer de unos 35 años-es por tu bien para alejarte de john es mala influencia para ti querido solo queremos alejarte de todo esto, miralo asi sera como empezar de nuevo, en otro país

pero inglaterra es mi hogar, no me pueden hacer esto-dijo sky

quieras o no te vas a ir a américa-dijo el hombre-mañana a primera hora sale tu vuelo

sky solo queremos alejarte de john, su familia es peligrosa y amenaza con hacerte daño, no quiero perderte-sollozo la mujer

esta bien madre lo hare por ti, me ire ha america-dijo sky

es por tu bien hijo-dijo el hombre un poco más tranquilo

lose padre, pero es mi hogar y no me quiero alejar de él, pero entiendo-dijo el rubio

me alegra querido, vas a ver que te va a gustar tu nueva escuela-dijo la mujer un poco más alegre

Sky simplemente acertó a mirar por la ventana, estaba nevando las calles eran frías, en realidad no quería alejarse de su país de su hogar, pero no quería hacer sufrir a su madre, desde que sus padre le dieron la noticia el sabia que era por su bien pero no lo quería aceptar, si por lo menos no se fuera de su país, o por lo menos de europa, pero no se va a ir de inglaterra y nada más y nada menos que para américa, pero bueno que más podía hacer sino resignarse

ese mismo dia en un lugar de américa

afina su las partituras, y empieza a tocar stronger the kelly clarkson. hace apenas 2 horas que había llegado al internado, ya había desempacado sus maletas y estaba esperando a su compañera de habitación una tal layla de andros, tecna la chica lista de la escuela y miriam era una de las pocas becadas que había logrado sobrevivir 2 años seguidos, pero musa estaba triste kelly su compañera de cuarto y amiga en la escuela se había ido a australia .suena la puerta alguien llama, musa se levanta de su cama y se dirige para abrir la puerta una chica morena, con el cabello castaño esta sonriendo llevaba 3 maletas

Hola soy layla-saludo la chica-parece que seremos compañeras este año

si, eso parece-dijo musa-hola yo me llamo musa gusto en conocerte

igualmente, musa-dijo layla

eres becada -pregunta musa

no, no lo soy-dijo layla mientras entraba al cuarto

quieres ir ala piscina, podemos tomarnos un refresco y hablar-dijo musa

si claro nada mas dejame y dejo mis maletas-dijo layla

las dos chicas salieron del cuarto y bajaron las escaleras. del otro lado una chica rubia tambien se dirige hacia abajo

hola musa tiempo sin verte- dijo stella

hola stella, mira ella es layla-dijo musa mientras señalaba a la morena

hola layla, oye musa lamento lo de kelly-dijo stella-se que eran muy unidas, oigan porque no se sientan nosotras

si no te molesta layla-dijo musa

si claro porque entre mas gente conozca mejor...no?-dijo layla

las tres chicas terminaron de bajar las escaleras, llegaron hasta la piscina, buscaron a bloom y flora y se sentaron junto a ellas

chicas el es mi primo brandon-dijo flora

brandon ella es musa una compañera de clase, stella mi compañera de cuarto y una de mis mejores amigas, y tu...-dijo flora, mientras miraba a la morena

soy layla, tambien soy nueva-dijo layla mientras sonreia

¡chicos miren para alla!-grito stella mientras señalaba al cielo

todos hicieron caso y miraron con temor lo que avecinaba


End file.
